


Клятва

by Sorca



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca
Summary: Работа была написана в честь бума в твиттере по тэгу BringKatekyoHitmanRebornBack
Relationships: Superbi Squalo & Xanxus





	Клятва

Я бегу, увернувшись от пули,  
Пока не сковал тебя лёд.  
В коридоре разруха, как после бури  
И стоны врагов в уши бьёт.

Я пробьюсь сквозь толпища трусов,  
Защищающих старых лгунов.  
Как выполнить цель, вопрос уже вкусов,  
Во имя тебя убить каждый готов. 

Я расчищу свой путь кровавый  
Блеском стали на кончиках рук.  
Кроме тебя здесь не будет правых,  
Я принял присягу мой друг. 

Услышал я то, что по праву не должен.  
Помню то, что ты бы знать запретил.  
С открытой мне правдой выбор не сложен.  
Не в сердце я ранен и я всё решил. 

Я пройду сквозь руины зала,  
Где посадят тебя под замок.  
Я принес тебе вечную клятву,  
Что б не падал с меня волосок.


End file.
